The Getaway
by MewWitch
Summary: It's been 4 years since Tokyo Mew Mew began, and the battle continues for all but one as in the midst of all the fighting, a Mew disappears. Where has she gone and why? Find out in an uniqe tale about the side of a Mew, the world has yet to see.1st fanfic
1. Prologe

Hi everyone this is my first fanfiction. I've been thinking of writing one for months, and yesterday this story popped into my head. I spent the whole night typing this part up. I accept all reviews, and I am open to flames(you can't get better untill you find out what's wrong!). I appolagize for any spelling mistakes(I couldn't spell if my life depended on it!), and I can't find spellcheck anywhere!

By the way I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of it's characters, but I do own Momo and several others who I haven't put into the story yet.

Enjoy :)!

Prologe

She stood in silence, observing the room.

_Home sweet home._ she thought, placing her bag on the bed, _I really left them.Wonder if they miss me-STOP! _

She couldn't waste her time thinking about that, not while there was so much to do.

* * *

She spent the next few hours unpacking and arranging her dorm. Dorm wasn't the right word though. Excalabur Ecadamy took pride in having the worlds best learning experience available. An experience that included a fully furnished suiet. The first floor of her two-storied apartment consited of a living room, library, small bathroom, and a 5-star kitchen with an already supplied pantry, minus a few items here or there already eaten by her roomate. 

If there was only one thing that a person knew about Excalabur Ecadamy (Excalabur among the students), it was that there was always someone right down the hall to help you. School policy required everyone on campas to have a roomate. The only way you could attend Excalabur was if someone left (that's how she got in with a scholarship). Her roomate Momo had seemed nice enough, though a bit talkative as she showed her around, before leaving her alone in order to settle into her set of rooms. When she was done, she went out, leaving behind a private bathroom, her own study with a newly hookedup Dell Dementions (A.N. I have one too), and her bedroom with a queen sized bed, and a walk-in closet. _Now for the hard part._ she thought.

The Ecadamy was not only the best school, but the largest school in the world as well. The school was not only home to thousands of students, but hundreds of teachers and professors, who lived with the their families in the Ecadamy's own town (dubbed Camalot by the students). Among them lived the many owners and workers of the numerous business's located in the town, all of which were very sucessful considering that it was the only town within 100 miles. Camalot was home to everything from resturants to car dealerships, and there was where she was headed, where she would take care of something that could not wait any longer.

* * *

An hour and a half later she emerged from within the parlor sporting her brand new tattoos_. If they could see me now.. He He._

Her new mark covered her old one perfectly, an illusion that at first made her forget that she had ever been a Mew, which was exactly what she wanted.

She didn't come to some fancy European ecadamy in the middle of nowhere just to learn. No, she was here to sever any and all connections with Tokyo Mew Mew and anyone she meet as a result of it. The tattoo was only the first step, and an easy one at that. After all her training, she didn't even feel any pain. She was so suprised that that she repeated the experience several times for the hell of it. Along with the first one, her collection of marks included a Celtic Knot on her lower back, a swirling design around her left ankle and a pentacle on her front right hip, slightly below the Knot.

She felt proud of her tattoos and of the woman she was becoming. Now 16 she had decided that she had had enough of fighting possesed monsters, aliens, and boys who were too dence to understand a person's feelings. _Who needs them?_

"I sure don't," answering her unasked question. Chuckling as she went, she headed towards the shopping district of town. After all a whole new her, deserved a whole new wardrobe.

* * *

Later that night she found her creeping silently through the forest that bordered the campass, not bothering with a flashlight, having recently finding out that her Mew powers enabled her with perfect vision everywhere during the day and the night, which resulted in many nighttime strolls and awakining early each day before dawn. The only items she carried were safely tucked away within her pack, out of the way as she began to speed up, finally breaking into a run as she neared her destonation. 

Arriving she paused stareing out at the seen before her. A crisp blue lake, tucked away from prying eyes, surrounded by a lush green meadow full of small yellow flowers, capped off with a pink and purple twilite. It was the colors that made her choose this spot for the final part in her metamorphasis. After seeing it in one of the brouchers, she new that this was the place. The place where she would finally leave her past as a Mew behind her.

Or so she though...

To Be Continued

* * *

There it is, the first chapter of my first fanfic. Did you notice how I didn't mention who the story is about? You won't find out untill I update and I won't update untill I get at least 10 reviews. 

What are you waiting for? Just go ahead and push the little button and review.

PLEASE!


	2. Authors Note:Sorry

MewWitch here, and I'm sorry to say that I will not be able to finish my story, The Getaway. I apolagize(sp?), but when it comes to this particular fanfic, I have a permanate case of writer's block, and I've lost interest. But I have good news! I just saved a bunch of money by switching my car insurance to Geicgo(sp?)!

Just kidding! The good news actually is that if anyone else feels that they can and they want to finish this, you have my permision! All I ask is that you tell me beforehand, so that I can let you know which Mew the story is about. Just send me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Remember, it's first come first served, so if you really want to do this story, let me know real soon, or I'll give the rights to someone else.

MewWitch


End file.
